Checkmate, God
by dconanfamily
Summary: Badai salju di kota Beika, Shinichi dan Ran berdiam di rumah Kudou dan mendapati alat aneh buatan profesor (lagi). [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

No Game, No Life © Yuu Kamiya

* * *

 **Checkmate, God**

a crossover fanfiction

by Aoshima Mina (reycchi) & Satoru Maeda (Gian Ardenichson)

* * *

Putih.

Hanya itu pemandangan yang dapat kau lihat di sepanjang jalan Kota Beika. Trotoar, pagar, pohon, rumput, atap rumah, bahkan danau sekalipun, semuanya berwarna putih. Musim dingin tahun ini memang salah satu dari yang terparah sepanjang sejarah. Tidak heran pemandanganmu hanya dihiasi satu warna tanda kesucian itu.

Setengah berlari, dua orang remaja bergerak menyusuri trotoar yang juga putih di hari ketiga pada tahun baru ini. Keduanya menenteng plastik berisi barang hasil belanja di supermarket, stok untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak sempat mereka berhenti hanya untuk mengobrol dan menikmati cuaca sebab tidak lama lagi, badai dikabarkan akan melanda seluruh Jepang.

"Dimana kunci rumahku?" tanya si remaja lelaki pada gadis di sampingnya. "Tadi aku menyerahkannya padamu, kan?"

"Iya, ada di dalam tasku."

"Benar, ya? Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi," ketus si pemuda.

Si gadis mendecak. "Tidak, kali ini benar-benar ada," kilahnya membela diri. "Jangan titipkan kuncimu padaku kalau kau memang sulit memercayai orang lain."

Pemuda itu balas terkekeh. "Bercanda," ujarnya sambil menarik lengan si gadis dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ayo, lebih cepat lagi."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di balik syal ungu tebal yang ia kenakan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah besar yang lebih mirip rumah hantu. Gadis tadi menyerahkan seluruh barang bawaannya pada si pemuda lalu cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya, mencari benda kecil ajaib yang dapat membuka pagar tersebut. Dimasukkan dan diputarnya kunci ke dalam lubang kunci. Setelah pagar itu terbuka, cepat-cepat mereka berlari menuju pintu masuk, membukanya, dan menutupnya kembali sebelum angin sempat masuk.

"Syukurlah, kita tepat waktu," ucap si gadis sambil mengintip lewat jendela yang ditutup tirai. Di luar sana angin sudah bertambah kencang rupanya.

"Ya," balas si pemuda sambil menekan beberapa tombol di dekat pintunya. Tengah sibuk mengaktifkan sistem keamanan rumah. "Kalau kau tidak berlama-lama menentukan saus apa yang akan dibeli, kita dapat tiba lebih cepat untuk menyalakan api, Ran."

Gadis yang dipanggil Ran itu tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah mendekati si pemuda lalu mengambil barang bawaannya. "Biar aku yang bawa ini ke dapur, Shinichi."

Shinichi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Ran. "Buatkan makanan yang enak, ya," pintanya masih ketus.

Ran tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, apa yang kau mau untuk makan malam?"

"Apa saja yang enak."

Ran tersenyum kecil. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal lalu melangkah memasuki kediaman Kudou. Ia sudah hapal seluk-beluk rumah besar ini layaknya ia menghapal rumah sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak hapal? Semasa kecil mereka, Shinichi rajin sekali mengajaknya bermain petak umpet di sini.

Selagi Ran sibuk dengan spatula dan penggorengan, Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga Kudou. Ia nyalakan mesin pemanas ruangan, alternatif saat tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk berjongkok menyalakan api. Kebetulan, inilah saatnya.

Shinichi menghempaskan badannya di atas sebuah kursi malas, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ia meraih remote televisi lalu menekan salah satu tombolnya.

Sialnya, badai mengacaukan seluruh saluran televisi.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Ran sambil berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dengan membawa dua mangkuk bubur beralaskan nampan di tangannya.

"Tidak apa," jawab Shinichi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tidak ada acara televisi yang dapat kita tonton, sayangnya."

Ran mengangguk paham. Ia duduk di samping Shinichi lalu dengan sigap menggeser satu mangkuk bubur untuk pemuda itu dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku heran," ucap gadis itu sambil memandangi bubur hasil racikannya. "Kenapa kau selalu membeli bubur instan?"

"Hei, aku hanya membeli apa yang aku anggap enak," tukas Shinichi tidak mau disalahkan. "Lebih baik aku membeli bubur instan daripada bahan-bahan yang tidak jelas akan menjadi apa nantinya."

"Lalu untuk apa aku menjadi koki pribadimu selama satu minggu kalau yang kau sediakan hanya bubur instan?" balas Ran sebal.

Koki pribadi bukan berarti Ran bekerja kepada Shinichi, tentu saja. Dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru, kedua orang tua Ran tengah menghadiri reuni SMA yang dilaksanakan di luar kota selama satu minggu. Kogoro menitipkan Ran pada Profesor Agasa, akan tetapi orang tua itu harus menghadiri kongres penting pada malam tahun baru sehingga beliau minggat beberapa hari lalu. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Ran 'diungsikan' ke kediaman Kudou, ditinggalkan bersama Shinichi yang bernasib serupa.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak yang rumit-rumit, kan? Bukankah aku justru menolongmu?" bantah Shinichi lagi. Ia menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya. "Hei, ini enak sekali. Kau harus coba."

Ran menghela napas, lelah berdebat dengan detektif SMA yang satu itu. "Selamat makan," ucapnya sebelum menyuapkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya yang berkapasitas kecil. "Sesuai dugaanku, makanan instan tidak pernah mengandung bumbu yang sesuai."

"Setidaknya praktis dan dapat dimakan," tandas Shinichi mengakhiri perdebatan mereka soal makanan.

Ran mendesah pelan. Berdebat dengan Shinichi memang tidak akan pernah selesai selama pemuda itu belum menang. Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk diam. Ia coba menikmati kepulan asap hangat yang menyentuh pipinya serta rasa manis kecap menari dalam mulutnya.

Setidaknya bagi Ran merasakan hal-hal semacam itu lebih baik daripada adu mulut tanpa maksud dan tujuan yang pasti.

Di luar rumah, angin makin kencang. Sesuai dengan apa yang diprediksikan berita pagi itu, badai salju benar-benar terjadi. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa berharap bahwa rumah besar beratap hitam itu dapat melindungi mereka hingga badai ini berhenti.

"Eh..." Shinichi meletakkan sendoknya terbalik, tanda ia sudah selesai makan. "Kalau tidak salah, profesor meninggalkan sesuatu di sini sebelum dia pergi."

"Meninggalkan apa?" tanya Ran sambil memerhatikan Shinichi yang bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju rak terdekat.

Shinichi tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dari atas rak tersebut lalu membawanya kembali ke kursi malas tadi. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa ini," tawa Shinichi sambil membongkar kotak tersebut. "Kuharap sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Ran hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Shinichi berhasil mengangkat isi dari kotak tersebut. Rupanya seperangkat mesin permainan yang kelihatan terawat. Kemungkinan besar Agasa baru membuat atau membelinya.

Untuk orang jenius macam Agasa, pilihan pertama rasanya lebih meyakinkan.

"Pasti mainan aneh buatan profesor lagi," gerutu Shinichi sambil menelaah benda yang kini dalam genggamannya itu. Shinichi mengangkat kepala dan menjatuhkan tatapannya pada mata Ran. "Bagaimana, Ran? Tertarik untuk mencoba?"

"Kau coba saja duluan," ujar Ran sambil membawa dua mangkuk kosong yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan. "Aku akan mencuci ini dulu."

Shinichi mengangguk. Sementara gadis itu pergi ke dapur, Shinichi dengan sigapnya menghubungkan berbagai kabel agar mesin tersebut dapat digunakan. Selain mesin bentuk baloknya yang terdiri dari kabel dan tombol berbagai warna, perangkat permainan ini juga dilengkapi dengan dua _joystick_ dan helm berbeda warna.

"Pasti permainan ini dibuat untuk anak-anak itu," gerutu Shinichi sambil mengurai beberapa kabel yang terbelit. "Cih, dasar profesor kurang kerjaan."

Anak-anak yang dimaksud Shinichi adalah tiga orang anak kelas satu SD yang dengan bangganya menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'grup detektif cilik'. Mereka bermarkas di rumah Agasa dan sering sekali datang hanya untuk menagih permainan baru buatan profesor. Mungkin mesin inilah salah satunya.

"Bagaimana? Bisa digunakan?" tanya Ran begitu kakinya sudah membawanya kembali ke ruang keluarga Kudou.

"Tampaknya bisa tapi aku belum berhasil," jawab Shinichi sambil menghela napas. "Hei, Ran, apa menurutmu profesor membuat permainan ini untuk anak-anak yang sering datang ke rumahnya itu?"

"Eh?" Ran menghampiri Shinichi sambil memerhatikan lamat-lamat benda aneh yang ada di hadapannya. "Kurasa tidak. Benda ini terlalu rumit untuk dapat dipahami anak-anak kecil."

Tentu saja Ran benar. Berbagai kabel warna-warni yang melilit mesin kecil itu jelas akan membuat anak-anak kehilangan selera untuk bermain. Bahkan Shinichi—jika rasa penasarannya tidak cukup kuat—akan buru-buru menyingkirkan benda itu dari pandangannya, dari rumahnya kalau perlu. Sudah cukuplah ia, Ran, dan tumpukan buku Sherlock Holmes di hadapan mereka.

Akan tetapi, Shinichi bukan orang yang semudah itu menyerah.

"Bukankah ini tombol untuk menyalakannya?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang merupakan tombol terbesar pada mesin tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku belum mencobanya," ujar Shinichi tanpa melirik apa yang ditunjuk.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba saja," putus Ran sambil menekan tombol itu.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh lampu yang menghiasi mesin balok itu menyala bergantian. Suara musik mengalun manis dari lubang _speaker_ yang entah ada dimana itu. Bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu pada mesin, menyala pula lampu pada dua helm yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Lampu kedua _joystick_ yang satu paket dengan helm itupun ikut menyala seolah minta dimainkan.

Shinichi yang kesal dengan keberuntungan Ran menatap gadis itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa mesin ini langsung menyala begitu kau menekan tombolnya, sih?"

"Karena kau belum menekan tombolnya sama sekali, kan?"

Shinichi menghela napas. Dia menyodorkan helm berwarna merah muda lembut kepada Ran. "Bagaimana? Mau mencoba?"

Ran menerima helm tersebut sambil mengangguk. "Kita pakai bersamaan, ya."

Shinichi balas mengangguk. Ia ambil satu-satunya helm yang tersisa lalu dengan kedua tangannya, ia letakkan helm itu tepat di atas kepala. "Siap? Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mereka mengenakan helm itu bersamaan.

...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh, kita belum menekan tombol mulai pada _joystick_ -nya," ujar Shinichi sambil meraih _joystick_ miliknya lalu menekan tombol berbentuk segitiga.

...

Masih, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mungkin kita seharusnya menghubungkan mesin ini dengan televisi," duga Ran sambil menunjuk televisi yang sejak tadi dalam kondisi tidak aktif.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu tadi," balas Shinichi. "Anehnya, tidak ada satu kabelpun yang dapat kugunakan untuk menghubungkan mesin ini dengan televisi."

Ran mengangguk lalu kembali memerhatikan mesin tersebut dengan seksama. Jika dilihat-lihat, mesin ini sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan _PlayStation_ , hanya saja mesin ini tidak membutuhkan layar sebagai media visual.

"Hei, Shinichi," panggil Ran hingga membuat Shinichi mengangkat alisnya. "Mungkin ada tombol lain yang harus kita tekan sebelum mulai bermain."

Shinichi mengangguk setuju. Ia menunjuk sebuah tombol yang sejak tadi berkedip-kedip. "Ini?"

Ran mengangkat bahunya.

Shinichi menekan tombol tersebut.

Kemudian seluruhnya gelap bagi mereka berdua.

Ran membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak lagi melihat kegelapan, ataupun ruang keluarga kediaman Kudou. Ia hanya bisa melihat langit biru terang diiringi awan putih yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Ia melihat ke bawah. Gravitasi ternyata tengah menarik badannya untuk mencium tanah. Sialnya, baik badan maupun kakinya tidak ada yang memijak benda padat apapun. Walau tahu usahanya sia-sia, Ran berusaha menggapai udara. Tidak, ia tidak mau berteriak di sini. Matanya tidak menangkap sosok siapapun, teriakannya tentu akan jadi percuma.

Tidak ada tali, benda padat, ataupun sesuatu yang dapat ia gapai...

Ia memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

HUP!

 _Eh? Apa ini yang menyentuh tanganku?_ batin Ran heran sambil perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Rupanya hanya sebuah tangan besar nan hangat yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ran, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sedikit tersentak, Ran mendongakkan kepalanya. "S-Shinichi?"

Pemuda itu mendecak. "Siapa lagi?"

"B-bagaimana ini?" tanya Ran sedikit berteriak dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "K-kita ada dimana? Kenapa kita bisa s-sampai di sini?"

"Mana aku tahu, Ran!" bentak Shinichi. Rupanya detektif muda ini juga ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, mereka lihat seorang anak kecil yang muncul entah darimana. Ia terbang mendekati Shinichi dan Ran lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. "Hai, namaku Tet. Selamat datang di Disboard," sapa anak itu ramah.

"Disboard?" ulang Shinichi dan Ran heran.

"Umm... bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini?" tanya anak itu tanpa menghapus rasa heran Shinichi juga Ran.

Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran lebih erat, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam dan membiarkannya menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. "Kami sedang mencoba sebuah mesin permainan aneh, lalu tiba-tiba kami sudah terjatuh dari ketinggian," kata Shinichi sambil menatap langsung mata Tet, seperti kebiasaannya saat mengungkap kebenaran. "Tadi kau bilang Disboard, bukan? Apa itu?"

"Disboard adalah dunia dimana semua ditentukan oleh _game_ ," jawab Tet cepat. "Aku, Tet, merupakan tuhan yang menguasai dunia ini." Anak kecil yang mengaku Tuhan ini pun melanjutkan. "Baik, berhubung kita sudah dekat dengan tanah, akan kuberitahu sepuluh aturan Disboard yang wajib dipatuhi oleh semua makhluk di sini."

Tet menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

 _Satu, segala pembunuhan, perang, dan perampokan dilarang di dalam dunia ini._

 _Dua, semua konflik di dunia ini akan diselesaikan dengan permainan._

 _Tiga, setiap pemain harus mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang mereka anggap senilai dalam permainan._

 _Empat, selama itu tidak bertentangan dengan nomor tiga, apa saja bisa dipertaruhkan, dan permainan apapun boleh dimainkan._

 _Lima, pihak yang menantang memiliki hak untuk menentukan peraturan._

 _Enam, setiap taruhan yang dibuat sesuai janji harus ditegakkan._

 _Tujuh, konflik antar kelompok akan dilakukan oleh perwakilan yang ditunjuk dengan otoritas mutlak._

 _Delapan, pihak yang tertangkap melakukan kecurangan akan langsung kalah._

 _Sembilan, dengan nama Tuhan, aturan sebelumnya tidak akan pernah diubah._

"H-hei! Bagaimana dengan peraturan terakhir?" tanya Ran panik.

"Mm... bukankah lebih baik jika kau menyelamatkan kami, Tet?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah datar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daratan yang mulai terlihat jelas. Walau berwajah datar, jantung pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah berdegup tanpa aturan.

"Sepuluh," ucap Tet dengan suara yang semakin menghilang. "Mari kita semua bersenang-senang dan main bersama."

Setelahnya, tubuh anak kecil itu menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Gravitasi seolah berpihak kepada dua remaja asal Beika itu saat itu. Tepat saat keduanya hampir menghantam tanah, aliran udara seolah menghentikan tubuh mereka sehingga mereka dapat menurunkan kaki mereka dan berdiri tegak.

"Sial, kupikir kita akan mati," dengus Shinichi masih panik..

Mereka lalu melihat sekeliling. Rupanya mereka jatuh di atas dataran tinggi semacam bukit. Sekilas dunia ini tampak biasa saja, unik dengan beberapa papan catur raksasa terlihat di beberapa sisi. Sebuah daratan besar terbang—mengapung lebih tepatnya—di atas kepala mereka. Mata Shinichi dapat menangkap keramaian di sana.

"Ran, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke arah kota.

"Terserahmu saja," kata Ran sambil memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat kota itu lebih jelas.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, mereka mulai berjalan menuruni dataran tinggi itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah kota hingga akhirnya sampai tidak dalam waktu lama. Kota ini lebih mirip desa, banyak orang berjualan dan pejalan kaki. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan desa yang sering mereka saksikan di televisi. Shinichi dan Ran terus berjalan di antara kerumunan, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Ran. Ran berhenti lalu menengok ke belakang. Shinichi yang sadar Ran berhenti ikut menengok ke belakang sembari berkata, "Hei, Ran! Ayo! Kita tidak punya wak— "

"Apakah kalian orang baru di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah. Ia mengenakan semacam blus putih pendek berpita yang memperlihatkan perutnya. Kakinya ditutupi dengan rok magenta di atas lutut serta _stocking_ putih panjang. Matanya yang tengah menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya itu berwarna itu biru terang. "Aku belum pernah melihat kalian di sini sebelumnya."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shinichi curiga sambil mendorong Ran ke belakang tubuhnya, berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari perempuan ini. Yah, tidak ada yang tahu baik atau jahatnya seseorang kecuali orang itu sendiri, bukan?

"Aku? Hanya warga biasa," jawab perempuan itu datar. "Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana," jawab Ran jujur, membuat mata Shinichi melotot kepadanya seolah berkata kau-diam-saja-jangan-banyak-bicara.

"Hmm... begitu, ya," tanggap gadis itu sambil bertopang dagu. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku ke istana? Kebetulan raja dan ratu di sana mengalami nasib yang sama seperti kalian."

Ran menatap Shinichi yang tampak tidak menyukai gadis itu. Lewat tatapannya, Ran memaksa Shinichi untuk menurut saja padanya karena dia bisa membedakan penjahat dan orang baik. Sebagai seorang detektif bernaluri tajam, tentunya Shinichi tidak terima. Akan tetapi, demi tidak melakukan adu mulut tidak penting dengan Ran di tempat seperti ini, akhirnya Shinichi mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Satu kata yang cukup membuat Ran tersenyum senang.

Selama perjalanan, wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Stephanie Dola, mulai menjelaskan tentang Disboard kepada Shinichi dan Ran. Dimulai dari mengapa Tet bisa menjadi Tuhan dari dunia ini, Imanity yang hampir punah, juga tentang raja dan ratu ras Imanity—kakak beradik Sora dan Shiro—yang ternyata bernasib mirip dengan dua remaja Beika itu. Bedanya, Shiro dan Sora dipanggil langsung oleh Tet ke dunia ini.

"Wah, luar biasa sekali mereka sampai dipanggil langsung oleh Tuhan," komentar Ran dengan wajah kagum yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Begitulah." Stephanie mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka berdua tidak terkalahkan dalam permainan apapun. Mereka juga yang membuat Imanity kembali bangkit."

"Lalu, kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah malasnya yang biasa.

"Aku? Aku cucu dari raja terakhir sebelum Shiro dan Sora," kata Stephanie sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Tidak terasa, mereka telah sampai di istana. Stephanie menuntun mereka ke arah ruangan raja. Dari jauh istana ini terlihat kecil, padahal sebenarnya istana ini sangat besar. Entah berapa ratus orang yang bisa masuk kesini. Seratus? Dua ratus? Seribu?

Ah, itu tidak penting.

"Kita telah sampai di ruangan raja," ucap Stephanie bangga. "Etto..." mendadak wajah bangganya hilang, digantikan raut malu. "Mohon kalian maklumi tingkah raja dan ratu kami."

Pintu kemudian terbuka dengan elitnya. Seberkas cahaya menyeruak dari celah pintu itu, membuat ketiga orang ini harus menutup mata mereka untuk menghindari kebutaan. Shinichi dan Ran memicingkan matanya, melihat bayangan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ran sempat terpesona melihat kedua bayangan itu sampai Stephanie berseru, "Oi, Sora! Sampai kapan kau mau menyambut tamu dengan gaya seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu hilang. Kini terlihatlah jelas dua insan yang menjabat sebagai raja dan ratu Imanity, Sora dan Shiro.

Si pemuda terkekeh geli. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?" katanya santai sambil menaruh sebuah remote. Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari lampu tembak yang ada di belakang Shiro dan Sora. "Ini membuat kami terlihat keren."

"Hm-hm. Keren," kata si gadis, mengiyakan perkataan abangnya.

Si pemuda bernama Sora—yang sudah pasti adalah rajanya—memiliki rambut merah marun acak-acakan yang tampaknya tidak pernah disisir. Pakaian yang digunakan pemuda itu tidak menampakkan gelarnya sebagai raja, sebuah kaus biru tua lengan panjang yang ditutupi kaus kuning lengan pendek bertuliskan huruf-huruf kanji serta celana gombrang seadanya. Satu-satunya benda yang menunjukkan 'raja'nya hanya mahkota—yang bahkan ia tenteng dengan tangan.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis pendek yang kepalanya bahkan tidak mencapai pundak Sora. Lebih parah lagi, gadis bernama Shiro ini bahkan mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan kerah pelaut, pita oranye, dan _stocking_ hitam sebagai pakaian kerajaannya. Rambut putih keunguan panjangnya menutupi seluruh punggung, membuatnya makin tampak mungil. Satu-satunya hal yang terlihat 'ratu' dari gadis ini hanya mahkota yang bertengger manis di kepala bagian kanannya.

Shinichi dan Ran terdiam dan mengerjap bersamaan. Terlihat raut kebingungan menguar dari wajah keduanya. Sepertinya mereka agak kaget melihat tingkah kakak-adik yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wibawa seorang raja dan ratu itu.

"Anu, Stephanie," panggil Shinichi sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan atas milik gadis bersurai merah itu. "Apa benar mereka raja dan ratu? Mengapa aku tidak yakin?"

Stephanie tertawa pelan. "Mohon dimaafkan, ya," ucapnya dengan nada tidak enak. "Mereka memang selalu bertingkah aneh setiap hari. Kami yang tinggal bersama mereka sih, sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Nah, jadi apa permasalahan tamu kita ini?" tanya Sora dari tempat ia berdiri. "Tunggu, aku rasa aku belum pernah melihat kalian."

"Kami ingin kembali ke dunia asli kami," tukas Ran cepat sebelum Shinichi sempat membuka mulut.

"Wah, wah, tentu saja itu mustahil," kata Sora sambil berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan Ran. "Kami yang berasal dari dunia lain saja belum ingin kembali, jadi mengapa kalian harus buru-buru? Lagipula, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari dunia ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oooh, tentu saja itu rahasia," kekeh Sora. "Kalau kalian memang ingin tahu, kalian harus mengikuti sepuluh aturan di dunia ini. Ah, apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Tet?" Sora memerhatikan raut wajah kedua tamu di hadapannya lalu mengangguk. "Aku rasa kalian telah bertemu Tet. Ia juga pasti sudah memberitahu kalian soal sepuluh aturan ini, bukan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Shinichi mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia sendiri mulai kesal dengan sikap Sora yang terlihat angkuh. "Permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"Lempar koin!" sambar Shiro yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat kakaknya berdebat dengan pemuda sok itu.

Sora tergelak. "Itu permainan yang sangat sederhana, Adikku," balas Sora dengan nada sayang sambil menatap adiknya yang berwajah polos itu. "Hmm... tapi boleh juga."

Raut jengkel di wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi bingung, begitu pula dengan Ran. _Apakah mereka benar-benar raja dan ratu? Apa raja dan ratu memang bertingkah aneh?_ batin kedua remaja itu heran.

"Baiklah." Shinichi membuka suaranya. "Aku terima tantanganmu."

Sora kembali tertawa geli. "Oh! Sebelum itu, aku ingin makan dulu." Tatapan matanya berpindah dari dua remaja Beika menuju seorang gadis merah. Kemudian dengan santainya ia berujar, "Steph, buatkan makanan untuk kami berempat, ya. Jangan lupa untuk membuatnya seenak mungkin karena setelah ini akan ada turnamen lempar koin paling menegangkan di Disboard."

"Baikla—HEI!" Marah, Stephanie menghampiri sang raja lalu berseru tepat di depan batang hidungnya. "AKU BUKAN PEMBANTUMU!"

"Sudahlah, cepat buatkan. Kami lapar," balas Sora sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tanda mengusir Stephanie.

Selama makan, Sora, Shiro, Ran, dan Shinichi memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dan menceritakan kisah mereka hingga bisa sampai di Disboard. Walau akan menjadi rival, entah mengapa makan siang yang dihadiri keempat orang itu untuk pertama kalinya terasa cukup menyenangkan. Stephanie pun hadir di sana, hanya duduk tanpa mencicipi satu butir nasipun.

Perjamuan makan pun selesai. Shiro dan Sora mengajak Shinichi dan Ran keluar ke taman istana untuk sejenak menikmati udara segar. Ran melangkahkan kakinya di atas sebuah jalan setapak batu-batu kotak yang tersusun rapi. Di sampingnya, Ran dapat melihat rumput hijau tumbuh dengan manis serta beberapa semak mawar yang menyebarkan harum kemana-mana. "Indah sekali," komentarnya sambil terus berjalan, ditemani oleh Shiro yang khawatir gadis itu tersesat.

Shinichi dan Sora tetap diam di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Mulai kesal dengan penguluran waktu yang tidak jelas ini, Shinichi bertanya, "Kapan lempar koin akan dimulai?"

"Wah, wah, kelihatannya ada yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain," kata Sora dengan cengiran di wajah sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm-hm. Tidak sabar," sahut Shiro yang sudah selesai memutari taman bersama Ran.

"Oh, sudahlah! Jangan buang-buang waktu kami! Kami hanya perlu keluar dari duniamu!" geram Shinichi. Raut wajah jengkelnya yang sempat hilang kini kembali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tampaknya kau memang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi," ujar Sora sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Mari kita buat kesepakatan dulu. Jika kalian menang, aku akan memberitahu kalian cara untuk keluar dari dunia ini. Akan tetapi, jika kalian kalah, kalian harus menjadi 'bidak' kami. Cara bermainnya, kau boleh menebak sisi koin mana yang akan keluar terlebih dahulu, dan aku akan mengambil sisanya." Sora menjelaskan taruhannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah koin. "Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Le-lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar lain saja Shinichi," bisik Ran sambil memegang lengan baju Shinichi. "Coba bayangkan jika kita kalah, kita akan jadi bidak! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu bidak."

"Tenang saja Ran," kata Shinichi dengan tingkat percaya diri tinggi diiringi raut wajah sombong nan menjengkelkan. "Peluang kita untuk memenangkan permainan seperti ini adalah lima puluh persen. Jadi, dengan memanfaatkan lima puluh persen yang ada, pastinya kita dapat menang dengan mudah."

"Hoo, boleh juga," angguk Sora, sambil menegadahkan kepalanya, tanda ia meremehkan Shinichi dan Ran. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Kami terima," tukas Shinichi.

"Hei!" Kesal, Ran meninju pelan bahu Shinichi. "Bagaimana kalau kita kalah?"

"Baik, katakan _Aschente_ bersama-sama sambil mengangkat tangan baru aku akan melempar koinnya," kata Sora sambil menunjukkan koin emasnya.

" _Aschente!"_ seru mereka berempat bersamaan—walau Ran menyebutkannya dengan ragu—sambil mengangkat tangan. Koin lalu dilempar dan memutar di udara. Shinichi, masih memperlihatkan wajah sombongnya, menatap gadis di belakangnya. "Ran, tebaklah. Aku percaya padamu."

"E-eh? A-aku?" Ran bertanya gugup. "Umm, kepala."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami memilih ekor," kata Sora dengan wajah yang sama sombongnya dengan Shinichi.

Koin itu menyentuh jalan setapak, memantul beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi berdiri, tersangkut diantara dua batu. Ran terkejut dengan hasilnya, tetapi tidak dengan Shinichi, Sora, dan Shiro, seakan mereka sudah tahu bahwa hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"K-kenapa bisa begini?" Ran menatap pemuda di depannya bingung. "Shinichi, kau sudah tahu, ya, akan begini jadinya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Shinichi sambil menatap kakak beradik di hadapannya. "Pertama, kenapa mereka yang tahu cara untuk keluar dari dunia ini, masih ada di dunia ini? Sebenarnya bisa saja karena mereka adalah raja dan ratu Imanity atau mereka benar-benar tidak tahu. Akan tetapi, dari caranya berbicara dan taruhan yang ia ajukan, mereka menunjukkan sendiri bahwa mereka tahu jalan keluar dari sini. Hanya saja, cara untuk menemukan jalan keluar itu sangat sulit untuk dilalui," lanjut Shinichi menjelaskan hipotesanya.

"Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Ran jengkel. "Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini adalah mengalahkan sang Tuhan, yaitu Tet." Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kakak beradik tidak mirip di sana dengan tatapan angkuh. "Bukankah begitu, Raja dan Ratu Imanity?"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah Shiro dan Sora.

"Ping pong! Kau benar!" ujar Sora dengan senyum angkuh. "Aku terkesan."

"Hebat!" puji Shiro sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Memang benar, untuk keluar dari dunia kita harus mengalahkan Tet," ujar Sora, memperjelas hipotesa Shinichi. "Untuk mengalahkan Tet, kita harus berhasil mengajak semua ras di Disboard untuk melawannya." Pemuda berambut marun itu diam sejenak. "Jadi, berhubungan dengan permainan sederhana tadi, bagaimana hasilnya menurut kalian?"

"Mana yang lebih kau suka? Sama-sama menang atau seri?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada seri dalam pertaruhan kita." Sora berujar sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sama-sama menang, oke? Berarti kalian harus menjadi 'bidak' kami sebab kami sudah memberitahu kalian cara untuk keluar dari sini."

"Sebenarnya, bidak itu apa, sih?" tanya Ran yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung pada Shinichi. Akan tetapi, Shinichi tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu sibuk mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menemukan kasus yang sulit.

Sora tergelak melihat adegan itu. "Bagaimana? Kalian mau menghitung ini sebagai sama-sama menang atau kita ulang lagi lempar koin paling menegangkan ini?"

"Huh, kau tentunya sudah tahu jawaban kami," ujar Shinichi yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan Sora. Masih dengan wajah sombong, Shinichi berkata, "Mohon bimbingannya kalau begitu."

"Eeh? Shinichi? Kenapa kau justru menyerahkan diri padanya?" tanya Ran panik. Yah, bisa dibilang logika Ran tidak selancar ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku!" balas Shinichi setengah memaksa.

Masih bingung, akhirnya Ran memutuskan untuk menurut dan membungkuk. "Mohon bimbingannya juga."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik pepohonan. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tet, Tuhan dari dunia Disboard. Ia tersenyum. Sambil perlahan menghilang bersama angin, ia berkata, "Aku menunggu kalian."

Melatih orang awam untuk bermain sama sekali bukan keahlian Sora, apalagi Shiro. Selama ini, dirinya selalu menguasai permainan dengan kemampuan juga usaha sendiri tanpa dibantu siapapun. Jika gagal, ia akan mencoba terus hingga berhasil. Sora tidak pernah gagal lebih dari tiga kali dalam memainkan sebuah permainan.

Tidak seperti pasangan aneh yang baru tiba di Disboard ini.

Catur yang membutuhkan analisis tingkat tinggi—hal yang menjadi kekuatan Shinichi—pun tidak dapat Shinichi dan Ran taklukkan. Di luar dugaan Shinichi, Shiro yang banyak diam rupanya melatarbelakangi seluruh strategi permainan dan dapat menebak langkah yang diambil Shinichi dengan mudah.

Shinichi dan Ran kalah telak dengan lima belas kekalahan beruntun.

Selanjutnya, permainan menembak yang membutuhkan ketelitian serta keberuntungan—sesuatu yang Ran miliki—juga dimenangkan oleh Sora dan Shiro. Lagi-lagi di luar dugaan Shinichi, Shiro lah yang lebih menguasai permainan. Gadis kecil itu seolah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu memegang _rifle_ atau _machine gun_.

Lagi-lagi duo remaja Beika itu kalah walau hanya delapan kali berturut-turut.

Shinichi kembali menantang Sora bermain lempar koin, satu-satunya permainan yang membutuhkan keberuntungan. Tentu saja detektif muda itu menunjuk Ran yang 'rajin' beruntung untuk menentukan pilihan mereka. Seperti biasa, Sora dan Shiro selalu mengambil pilihan sisa.

Sialnya, entah trik apa yang digunakan Sora, mereka hanya bisa memenangkan dua dari sebelas permainan.

Putus asa dengan kekalahan parah yang dialami pasangan itu, Sora memutuskan untuk membiarkan lawannya yang memilih permainan. Ran menantang duo Imanity itu dengan permainan karate yang entah mengapa disambut dengan tidak antusias oleh keduanya. Barulah Shinichi mengetahui kenyataan begitu permainan dimulai.

Kedua manusia _hikikomori_ itu tidak mahir berolahraga, apalagi bela diri. Ran yang memang sudah hampir mencapai sabuk hitam dengan mudahnya dapat menaklukkan kedua orang itu bahkan tanpa bantuan Shinichi—pemuda ini hanya menendang Sora satu kali. Mudah sekali menentukan hasil akhir bagi Shinichi.

Kemenangan telak tiga kali berturut-turut bagi tim Shinichi-Ran.

"Baiklah, sejauh ini hanya satu permainan yang kalian kuasai benar-benar," ujar Sora setelah mereka kembali ke istana Imanity. "Beruntungnya kalian, permainan itu dapat kalian gunakan untuk menantang beberapa ras. Sisanya, kalian benar-benar payah, tahu? Padahal permainan yang harus kalian kuasai betul-betul adalah catur sebab Tet hanya dapat dilawan dengan itu."

"Aku dan Shinichi cepat belajar, kok!" sanggah Ran. "Dengan beberapa hari bermain dan berlatih secara bersamaan, kita pasti dapat menguasai seluruh Disboard dalam waktu singkat!"

"Aku cepat belajar," sahut Shinichi. "Kau tidak."

Ran menggembungkan pipinya. "Seenaknya kau bicara!"

"Ohoho, perdebatan yang menarik."

Terkejut, keempat manusia itu mendongakkan kepala mereka. Di sana, anak kecil berwajah ramah tengah duduk santai, mengapung-apung di udara. Perlahan ia turun dari ketinggian, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Shiro walau dalam posisi tetap mengapung.

 _Tet_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sora dingin diiringi tatapan sinis terhadap anak kecil itu.

"Uh, nada bicara yang tidak sopan sekali untuk Raja Imanity yang kuundang kemari," komentar Tet sambil bergidik ngeri. "Tampaknya kalian berempat sudah siap menghadapiku, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan hari permainan?"

"Ras belum bersatu," ucap Shiro datar.

"Benar juga," balas Tet sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Baiklah, aku tantang kalian untuk bermain catur melawanku satu bulan setelah kalian berhasil menyatukan semua ras. Oh ya, sebagai orang yang menantang kalian dalam permainan ini, maka aku yang akan menentukan aturannya. Pertama, aku ingin permainan catur satu lawan satu."

Semua hening.

"Kedua," lanjut Tet. "Aku ingin melawan salah satu di antara kalian."

Sora tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia akan mengirim adik kecilnya untuk melawan Tuhan Disboard yang tidak jelas asal-muasalnya itu. Tidak ada pemain catur yang lebih baik dari Shiro di dunia ini.

"Ketiga," kembali Tet melanjutkan. "Aku yang akan menentukan lawanku nanti."

Sora menelan ludah. Tet pasti tahu kemampuan adiknya dan tidak mungkin Tet akan mengumpankan dirinya sendiri kepada jagoan catur macam Shiro.

"Dan," Tet memamerkan senyum liciknya. "Aku ingin orang itu adalah dia!"

Tet mengarahkan telunjuknya melewati Shinichi.

...

"APA?!"

Tet tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, mungkin itu saja dariku untuk hari ini," katanya santai. "Sampai bertemu di permainan terakhir."

Setelah Tet selesai berkata-kata dan pergi dari istana Imanity, Sora, Shinichi, dan Shiro segera mendudukkan Ran di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Ran hanya bisa diam, bingung harus berkata apa dalam situasi semacam ini; menegangkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti saat Tet menunjuknya untuk bermain catur satu lawan satu pada permainan terakhir nanti.

Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang catur!

"Ran, jawab," ujar Shinichi dingin. "Apa kau tahu maksud dari 'skak'?"

Ran mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sial!" umpat Sora sambil meninju salah satu pilar ruang singgasana. "Dia pasti tahu kalau aku, Shiro, juga si detektif itu masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengalahkannya dalam permainan!"

"Curang," komentar Shiro singkat.

"A-aku tahu mungkin aku yang paling tidak berguna di sini," ucap Ran pelan. "T-tapi... masih banyak waktu sebelum permainan, bukan? A-aku bisa berlatih catur sebelum melawan Tet di permainan terakhir nanti." Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memandang ketiga orang jenius di hadapannya. "Dan aku tahu kalian mau menolongku, bukan?"

"Ini tidak akan mudah," tanggap Shinichi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang catur, Ran. Apa kau yakin dalam waktu beberapa bulan kau akan bisa menyerap semua informasi yang aku, Sora, dan Shiro berikan?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku dapat belajar dengan cepat," tegas gadis itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," sahut Sora dengan nada putus asa. "Baiklah, kami akan melatihmu hingga kau bisa mengalahkan Shiro dalam permainan."

Ran tersentak. "M-mengalahkan Shiro?"

"Tet lebih hebat," ucap Shiro.

"Ya," angguk Sora. "Menang melawan Shiro belum tentu menang melawan Tet, tetapi setidaknya kau selangkah lebih dekat menuju kemenangan."

"Juga selangkah lebih dekat menuju jalan pulang," sambar Shinichi diiringi senyum. "Kau siap untuk belajar dan pulang ke Beika, Ran?"

Keesokan harinya, Ran mendata nama seluruh ras yang ada di Disboard. Old Deus, Phantasma, Elemental, Dragonia, Gigant, Flugel, Elf, Dwarf, Fairy, Ex-machina, Demonia, Vampire, Lunamana, Warbeast, Seiren, dan Imanity. Berdasarkan perkataan Shiro, dari lima belas ras yang ada, Imanity sudah menaklukkan tiga ras yaitu Flugel, Elf, dan Warbeast. Itu artinya, Shinichi dan Ran harus berjuang menaklukan dua belas ras lainnya sebelum dapat melawan Tet.

"Sora bilang, daftar ini diurutkan berdasarkan kekuatan ras masing-masing," ujar Shinichi sambil menunjuk daftar yang ditulis Ran. "Berarti, Seiren bisa dibilang adalah ras paling lemah yang ada di Disboard."

"Jadi, kita harus menaklukkan ras mereka dimulai dari bawah hingga atas?"

"Hmm... mungkin akan lebih mudah begitu."

"Kenapa kita tidak menaklukkan mereka dengan memainkan permainan yang menjadi kelemahan mereka?"

"Ran, mereka tidak bodoh," balas Shinichi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang akan kita taruhkan di sini adalah wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Mereka tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan wilayahnya, apalagi dengan memainkan permainan yang paling tidak mereka kuasai. Kita harus bermain dengan permainan yang paling mereka kuasai."

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Ran sambil memandangi tulisan tangannya.

Secara keseluruhan, permainan yang dapat digunakan Shinichi dan Ran untuk menaklukkan ras-ras lain di Disboard adalah...

Catur.

Lempar koin.

Dengan berbekal beberapa buku tentang catur, berangkatlah Shinichi, Ran, Sora, dan Shiro menuju arena catur terdekat dari Seiren. Sengaja, keempat orang ini ingin mengundang rasa penasaran ras itu lalu menantang mereka dalam permainan.

Rencana sederhana yang brilian sebenarnya.

"Pertandingan pertama, aku-Shiro melawan Shinichi-Ran," ujar Sora. "Tim kalian boleh pilih hitam atau putih."

"Putih," ucap Ran setengah ragu. Dia menatap Shinichi yang hanya diam mendengar pilihannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku sambil menjelaskan, ya," ucap Shinichi yang disambut dengan anggukan cepat Ran. "Putih selalu mendapat giliran pertama, diikuti oleh hitam. Dari enam belas bidak catur yang ada, hanya sepuluh bidak yang dapat kau gerakkan pada giliran pertama."

Ran kemudian bermain. Perlahan-lahan ia ikuti petunjuk dari Shinichi—bukan berupa strategi, hanya petunjuk pergerakan dan istilah. Di hadapan gadis itu, berdiri Sora yang menggerakkan bidak demi bidaknya sesuai bisikan Shiro di belakangnya. Khusus untuk permainan catur pertama bagi Ran, ia mempermudah jalannya. Dengan strategi yang brilian, gadis kecil itu membuat Ran menghadapi seluruh kejadian yang mungkin terjadi dalam catur.

"Dan akhirnya, skak mat." Sora mengakhiri permainannya dengan kekalahan telak di pihak Ran. "Permainan yang lumayan untuk seorang pemula."

Ran tersenyum. Kekalahan kali ini tidak menyakitkan baginya sebab ia tahu, ini adalah bagian dari latihan untuk permainan terakhir. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap Shinichi. "Bagaimana permainanku tadi?"

"Cukup bagus." Shinichi mengangguk sambil bertopang dagu. "Analisismu kurang tajam, Ran. Hanya itu yang perlu dilatih."

"Ada seseorang di sana," ucap Shiro tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk pantai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari papan catur tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ran ramah pada Seiren yang bersembunyi itu.

"Laira."

"Laira," ulang Ran sambil mengangguk. "Aku Ran, tertarik untuk bermain bersama?"

Seiren itu—Laira—menatap Ran ragu. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Bermain catur melawanmu?"

"Tentu saja," anggukku.

"Apa taruhannya?"

Ran mengerjap. "Apa, ya..." gumamnya bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja dulu ke sana? Biar Sora yang tentukan taruhannya."

"Sora?" Tiba-tiba saja Laira mengerutkan dahinya. "Raja Imanity itu? Tidak mau."

"Eh?"

"Dia hanya akan menguasai wilayahku," balas Laira dengan wajah kesal. "Tidak, aku tidak mau bermain dengannya. Aku juga tidak mau bermain denganmu kalau kau ada di bawah pemuda sok itu."

"Hoo, jadi kau takut melawanku?" tanya Sora yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Ran. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau takut melawan orang yang baru datang ke dunia Disboard ini?" lanjut Sora sambil menunjuk Ran.

"Aku tidak takut, tapi aku tahu kau adalah Imanity busuk yang hanya menginginkan wilayahku," jawab Laira dengan raut wajah tetap datar, namun ada sedikit kebencian terpancar dari intonasinya saat berbicara.

"Busuk? Wah, wah, tidak bisakah kau lihat aku masih segar begini?" tanya Sora dengan nada mengejek. Sebuah senyuman licik terpampang di bibirnya. "Kalau kau memang tidak takut, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak akan bertanding dengan kalian!" raut wajah Laira yang awalnya datar mulai berubah menjadi kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Dasar pengecut!" kata Sora sambil membalikkan badannya. "Ayo Ran, kita kembali berlatih saja. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan pengecut yang takut kepada ras terendah seperti kita."

"AKU BUKAN PENGECUT!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Teriakan penuh amarah, yang bahkan membuat burung-burung di sekitar pantai itu berterbangan. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Laira. Ia benar-benar marah. "Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Senyum licik terpampang di bibir Sora. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertanding renang!" putus Sora sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke Laira. Aura membunuh Laira tiba-tiba menghilang. Amarahnya berganti dengan gelak tawa yang sangat keras membuat Sora dan Ran menatap gadis Seiren itu bingung.

Gelak tawa itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Laira sadar bahwa dua orang di depannya masih sibuk menatapinya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Perutku tiba-tiba geli karena kau menantangku berenang. Tak tahukah kau? Aku ini Seiren, seorang duyung, aku bisa berenang di air lebih cepat dari manusia," kata Laira sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa.

"Berarti, kau tidak takut kan, melawan kami?" tanya Sora, masih dengan senyum licik terpampang di bibirnya

"Baik, aku terima. Apa taruhannya?"

"Jika kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun kepada kami, bahkan meminta kami terjun dari tebing itu dan mati," kata Sora sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Tetapi," Sora melanjutkan. "Jika kau kalah, kami boleh meminta apapun dari dirimu. Bagaimana?"

Tampak sedikit keraguan di wajah Laira, tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Oke, aku terima."

"Bagus bagus! Seiren memang tidak mengecewakan!" kata Sora. Setelahnya, pemuda bersurai marun itu memanggil Shinichi dan Shiro yang masih belum juga beranjak dari papan catur raksasa tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi pada si raja Imanity. "Kita jadi bermain?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Sora disertai gelak tawa. "Duyung itu akan bertanding satu lawan satu dengan kita dalam adu renang."

"Dan..." Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang akan melawan dia?"

Sora mengedikkan kepalanya, menunjuk Ran. "Pacarmu."

"Eeeh? A-aku?" Ran terhenyak mendengar dirinya ditunjuk. "Aku tidak mungkin menang melawan duyung!"

"Jangan bodoh!" sambar Shinichi yang tidak suka dengan keputusan mendadak Sora. "Ran itu atlet karate, bukan renang. Mengirimnya untuk berlomba renang dengan seorang duyung, kau pikir dia tidak akan mati?"

"Iya, itu—" Ran cepat-cepat menatap Shinichi. "Seenaknya kau bicara! Aku tidak mungkin mati gara-gara berenang, ya, Shinichi!"

"Sudahlah, cepat sana," kata Sora tanpa menghiraukan perkataan dua sejoli itu sambil mendorong Ran.

Awalnya Ran gugup, namun melihat sorot mata Sora dan senyuman licik di bibirnya, ia tahu kalau pemuda ini mempunyai rencana yang matang. "Baiklah," kata Ran sambil melangkah ke samping Laira.

"Kalian berenanglah dari sini ke pulau di sana," kata Sora sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau di ujung pandangan mereka. "Lalu kembali ke sini, ini adalah garis _finish_ kalian," lanjut Sora sambil menggambar sebuah garis menggunakan kakinya.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu berenang ke pulau itu lalu kembali lagi ke sini, kan?" ulang Laira yang disambut dengan anggukan Sora. "Mudah sekali."

Shinichi dan Shiro menghampiri Ran.

"Hati-hati," pesan Shiro.

"Hei," ucap Shinichi. "Kalau tidak kuat, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menang, Ran."

Ran hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Shinichi.

"Tidak usah melankolis begitu, dia tidak akan mati, kok," ujar Sora santai.

"Huh, aku harap kau tidak menyesali ini," kata Laira sombong sambil menonton adegan singkat di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak akan, kok," sambar Sora. "Sudah cepat katakan kata-kata itu."

" _Aschente!_ " teriak Ran dan Laira bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan.

Secepat kilat, keduanya berlari lalu terjun ke dalam air. Mereka berdua berenang dengan kecepatan seimbang. Benar-benar seimbang. Laira tampak terkejut dengan kemampuan Ran. Ia tidak percaya ada Imanity yang mengimbangi kecepatan berenangnya. Akibat rasa gengsi, ia kemudian mengubah kakinya menjadi ekor menggunakan sihir duyung. Laira melaju cepat, meninggalkan Ran jauh di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum bangga seakan sudah menang. Gadis Seiren itu akhirnya sampai di dekat pulau.

Ia menyentuh salah satu batu karang di pulau, tanda akan mulai berenang ke garis akhir. Saat berbalik, ia tersentak. Ran sudah ada di sampingnya dan sedang berenang kembali ke arah Sora. Laira terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tercengang, kaget, dan heran, mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Gadis Seiren itu tiba-tiba sadar bahwa ia sedang berlomba dengan Ran. Ia kembali berenang, mengayunkan ekornya dua kali lebih cepat. Laira mulai menyamai Ran. Posisi mereka kini seimbang.

Perlombaan ini terlihat lebih sengit daripada yang diperkirakan. Laira dan Ran saling menyusul satu sama lain. Ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan pantai, Laira menyunggingkan senyuman licik dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencapai pantai. Di belakangnya, Ran sedang berenang dengan sekuat tenaga.

Laira akhirnya sampai di pantai. Dengan bangga, ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju udara di sekitarnya. Tak lama, Ran sampai. Ia tersenyum licik kepada gadis Imanity itu, namun Ran tidak menghiraukannya. Ran justru berlari menjauhi pantai, meninggalkan Laira yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Laira menengok ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa garis akhir tidak berada di pinggir pantai, tetapi di samping Sora. Ia berusaha bangkit. Akan tetapi, ia terjatuh sebelum sempat berdiri tegak. Rupanya ia lupa mengubah ekornya kembali ke tubuh manusia.

Ran sampai di garis akhir, gadis Seiren itu telah kalah.

Laira mengubah ekornya kembali menjadi kaki lalu berjalan ke arah Sora. Raut wajah kesalnya kembali. "Kau curang!" maki Laira. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kalau ini garis _finish_ -nya?!"

"Loh, aku kan, sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi," kata Sora dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku bahkan menggarisinya di depan matamu, tidakkah kau ingat?" tanya Sora.

"Mana mungkin aku ingat! Kau memancing amarah—" Laira tersentak. Ia baru menyadari tujuan di balik sikap Sora kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya, ya?" senyum Sora licik. "Aku sengaja memancing amarahmu dan membuatmu merasa seakan kau sudah menang karena kau ahli dalam berenang," kata Sora sambil mendekat ke arah Laira. "Saking sombongnya, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku menggambar garis _finish_ ini dengan kakiku."

"Sial," Laira mengumpat dengan suara bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya mengepal. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh mengatakan permintaanmu, meskipun aku tahu apa itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku meminta kau menjadi 'bidak'ku untuk melawan Tet," kata Sora sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"E-eh? Bukankah kau ingin mengambil wilayahku?" tanya Laira sambil menengadah, menatap raja Imanity itu heran.

"Siapa bilang? Aku kan, hanya bilang kalau aku boleh meminta satu permintaan jika aku menang," jawab Sora. "Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya aku mengambil wilayahmu, hanya akan menyusahkanku ketika mengurusnya."

"Huh, baiklah, aku kalah telak," kata Laira. "Aku akan membantumu melawan Tet. Nah, sekarang, apa aku boleh kembali ke wilayahku?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Sora.

Secepat kilat, Laira menghilang dari pandangan keempat manusia itu.

Tujuh bulan kemudian, Ran terbangun di salah satu kamar istana Imanity.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa ia dan Shinichi berhasil menyatukan ras di seluruh penjuru Disboard hanya dalam waktu enam bulan. Memenangkan permainan melawan para pemimpin ras memang tidak mudah, tetapi memanipulasi pikiran mereka seperti yang empat Imanity itu lakukan terhadap Laira rupanya mudah sekali.

Kini, Sora memiliki lima belas ras dalam genggamannya—suatu hal yang masih sulit ia percayai hingga kini.

"Halo," sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Ran.

"Eh?" Ran mendongak dan menemukan Shinichi yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil bersandar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Hai."

"Masih khawatir soal permainan hari ini, ya?"

Ran mengangguk lesu. Diremasnya selimut yang ia kenakan untuk tidur sambil menggumam tidak jelas. "Kalau kalah... aku—"

"Bukan salahmu," tegas Shinichi memotong ucapan gadis itu. "Mungkin kita hanya harus berusaha lebih keras sebelum melawan anak kecil itu."

Ran kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, sebenarnya dalam tujuh bulan ini kemampuan bermain catur Ran sudah meningkat dengan cukup pesat. Pada permainan terakhirnya, strategi yang digunakan Ran berhasil mengalahkan strategi andalan Shiro yang belum dapat dikalahkan oleh siapapun di Disboard.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sudah sangat siap, Ran," ujar Shinichi berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Kau hanya berpikiran bahwa seorang Mouri Ran hanya pantas tampil sebagai figur minoritas, bukan mayoritas. Aku, Sora, dan Shiro tidak berpikiran seperti itu, Ran. Bagi kami, terutama aku, semua orang pantas jadi pusat perhatian." Detektif muda itu tersenyum sambil kemudian berdiri tegak menghadap Ran. "Itu artinya, kau juga pantas."

Wajah Ran memerah sesat. Kemudian dengan nada candanya yang biasa, ia berkata, "A-apa, sih, bicaramu sok keren."

Shinichi mendengus lalu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja karena aku ini detektif."

Ran tergelak. "Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya?" sela Sora yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berdiri di belakang Shinichi. Tentunya bersama Shiro. Entah mengapa dua _gamers_ itu tidak bisa dijauhkan barang satu hektometer saja. "Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat."

"Semangat," ucap Shiro pada Ran sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Ran hanya tergelak pelan menanggapi gadis kecil itu.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari istana Imanity, terus menuju papan catur terbesar di Disboard tempat Tet sudah menunggu.

Hari itu, jam itu, akan dilaksanakan permainan catur paling menegangkan sepanjang sejarah Disboard. Permainan ini ditonton oleh seluruh penduduk Disboard tanpa mengecualikan pemimpinnya atau siapapun. Sebuah permainan catur satu lawan satu yang melibatkan seorang dari ras Imanity dengan Tuhan Disboard.

 _Ran melawan Tet_.

Bisik-bisik antar penduduk terdengar begitu Sora, Shiro, Shinichi, dan Ran berjalan memasuki arena permainan. Sora memimpin tiga manusia di belakangnya dengan santai, seolah sudah terbiasa melakukan menjadi pusat perhatian. Jantung Ran semakin berdegup kencang saat telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Apa? Gadis itu? Gadis lemah begitu melawan Tet?"

"Gadis itu saja tidak mungkin melawan Sora, apalagi Tet!"

"Dalam satu kali gerakan saja Tet pasti sudah dapat mengalahkan gadis itu!"

"Mungkin dia hilang akal sampai berani menantang Tet."

"Berani sekali dia!"

Tiba-tiba Ran merasa tangannya digamit seseorang. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Shinichi di sana. "Tidak usah dengarkan kata mereka," ujar Shinichi sambil mempererat genggamannya. "Kau jauh lebih baik dari yang orang-orang bayangkan."

Ran hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sesampainya di tengah papan catur raksasa itu, mendadak terjadi hujan kelopak sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Tet turun dari atas sana dengan posisi duduk bersila. Seluruh penduduk Disboard bersujud mendapati 'tuhan' mereka ada di sana, tetapi tidak dengan keempat manusia Imanity itu.

"Sudah siap bermain?" tanya Tet dengan wajah riang seperti biasa.

Ran melangkah maju perlahan hingga jaraknya dengan Tet hanya tinggal lima meter. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Tet."

Tet tertawa kecil. "Berani sekali, aku suka," pujinya pada Ran. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkanmu menentukan taruhan untuk permainan ini."

Ran bimbang sejenak. "Kalau kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku," ujarnya lantang. "Kalau aku menang, aku ingin kami berempat—aku, Shinichi, Sora, dan Shiro—kembali ke dunia asal kami."

"Taruhan yang sulit, ya..." Tet mengerutkan dahinya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. "Baiklah, aku terima."

"Baiklah," balas Ran. "Kau yang pilih warna bidakmu."

Tet tergelak. "Yakin?"

Ran mengangguk mantap.

"Putih."

"Aku akan ambil hitam," sahut Ran. "Katakan bersama. Satu... dua... tiga."

" _ASCHENTE_!"

Lima detik kemudian seluruh bidak raksasa berbentuk mirip tabung dengan diameter satu meter bergerak menuju posisi masing-masing. Setelah enam belas bidak hitam dan putih siap di tempat, barulah permainan terakhir ini dimulai.

"Kumulai, ya," ujar Tet. "Pion ke d4!"

Pion putih keempat dari sebelah kiri Tet bergerak maju dua kotak, mendekati Ran yang berdiri di tengah papan catur. Gadis itu berjalan sedikit ke pinggir lalu berseru, "Kuda ke f6!"

Kuda hitam Ran yang berada di sebelah kirinya menghilang lalu muncul kembali di kotak hitam bernomor f6 itu. Tet tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Jebakan lama, eh?" tanyanya dengan senyum licik. "Aku sudah tahu trik kuda murahanmu itu. Pion ke c4!"

Detik berikutnya pion putih ketiga dari sebelah kiri Tet bergerak maju dua kotak. Kini, dua pion Tet berbaris rapi pada dua kotak yang bersebelahan. Tet menatap Ran seolah menantang gadis itu untuk membalikkan perangkapnya.

Ran menghela napas. "Aku ketahuan, ya?" balasnya pelan walau Tet masih dapat mendengarnya. "Pion ke e5!"

Salah satu pion Ran kemudian maju dua kotak hingga membentuk garis lurus dengan kuda hitam Ran yang sudah maju lebih dulu. Tet, melihat gerakan pion itu, tersenyum sinis. "Kau sama saja mengirim dirimu sendiri ke kematian, Nona," ucapnya santai. "Pion d4, serang pion e5."

Dengan serangan pion ala catur penyihir Harry Potter, pion putih Tet mendepak pion hitam Ran dengan sekali serangan, mengirim pion malang itu ke pinggir papan. Setelahnya, pion putih itu bergerak pelan menuju kotak e5 yang kini kosong. Tet tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana?"

Ran diam sejenak. Ia memutar badannya perlahan, mencari bidak miliknya yang dapat digunakan untuk balik menyerang Tet atau setidaknya bertahan. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lalu kembali menghadap Tet. "Kuda ke g4!"

Kuda hitam Ran yang tadi sudah seperempat perjalanan kembali bergerak perlahan menuju kotak g4 berwarna putih itu. Ran melangkah mendekati kudanya itu lalu menengadahkan kepala seolah menantang Tet. "Sebaiknya kau punya cara yang bagus!"

Shiro yang sejak tadi memerhatikan permainan Ran tersentak pelan. _Ini, kan..._

"Tentu saja aku punya!" balas Tet tidak mau kalah. "Peluncur ke f4!"

Peluncur putih Tet dengan cepatnya bergerak miring menuju sebuah kotak hitam yang berada tepat di samping kuda hitam milik Ran. Lagi-lagi Tet tersenyum senang seolah hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. "Hati-hati, Nona. Tidak lama lagi rajamu akan berada dalam bahaya besar."

Ran mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kau benar," gumamnya. "Tapi... tentu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Tet. Kuda ke c6!"

Kuda hitam Ran yang belum bergerak sejak tadi kemudian bergerak pelan menuruti perintah Ran. Bidak itu berhenti di sebuah kotak putih berlabelkan 'c6' di atasnya. Tanpa jeda lebih lama lagi, segera Tet berseru, "Kuda ke f3!"

Kuda putih yang berada di sebelah kanan Tet perlahan bergerak menuju kotak f3. Bidak yang memang berbentuk kuda itu berdiri dengan tegak di belakang peluncur putih Tet yang berdiri di f4. "Silakan lanjutkan pertahananmu itu, Nona."

Ran diam sejenak, menampakkan raut bingung pada wajah manisnya. Dengan suara pelan, ia berujar, "Peluncur ke b4."

Untuk pertama kalinya, peluncur hitam Ran bergerak setelah terbebas dari pion-pion yang menghalangi. Peluncur itu bergerak miring menuju kotak b4, kotak yang membuat raja putih Tet terancam bahaya. Langit kemudian berubah menjadi oranye, tanda bahwa raja salah seorang pemain sedang diserang oleh bidak lawan atau nama lainnya, skak.

"Sial, ternyata kau lebih pandai dari dugaanku," gumam Tet sambil menopang dagu. "Sayang sekali kau kurang cerdik menempatkan bidakmu, Nona. Kuda ke d2."

Posisi kuda yang ditempatkan Tet itu membuat sang raja putih terlindungi sehingga langit kembali berubah warna menjadi biru terang. Tet terkekeh geli lalu bertanya, "Sekarang, siapa yang tidak berhasil melakukan skak mat?"

Ran tersenyum. Hanya dengan isyarat, gadis itu menunjuk ratunya lalu mengarahkan telunjuk tangan lainnya ke sebuah kotak berlabelkan 'e7'. Posisi yang cukup membuat Tet terbahak-bahak sebab ratu hitam Ran kini dalam posisi melindungi sang raja, hanya saja tidak dibentengi apapun sehingga mudah saja bagi Tet untuk memusnahkan ratu Ran. "Pion ke a3," ujar bocah itu sambil memerhatikan bidaknya yang maju satu kotak.

 _Astaga, Ran..._ batin Shiro dalam hati tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya.

"Kuda g4, pindah ke e5," tukas Ran cepat. Kuda hitamnya perlahan bergerak. Sebelum tiba di e5, bidak Ran itu menyepak pion putih Tet yang berdiri manis di sana selama beberapa putaran. Kuda hitam Ran kemudian tiba di kotak e5 bersamaan dengan tibanya pion putih Tet di pinggir papan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," sahut Tet sambil meluruskan tangannya seolah-olah hendak merapalkan mantra. "Pion a3! Serang peluncur di b4!"

Secepat kilat pion itu melempar peluncur yang ada di hadapannya ke pinggir papan. Kini, pion itu menempati posisi barunya di kotak b4. Dengan sombong Tet tertawa lalu menatap Ran. "Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghalangiku membuat skak mat?"

Ran tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja langkah terakhir yang kurencanakan sejak awal," ucapnya santai. "Kuda ke d3."

Perlahan-lahan kuda hitam Ran bergerak menuruti perintah Ran. Ketika bidak itu tiba di sebuah kotak tepat di hadapan dua pion, langit berubah warna menjadi merah.

PING PONG!

"Skak mat," ujar Ran diiringi senyuman manis.

"A-apa?" Tet menunduk menatapi formasi bidak putihnya yang telah hancur berantakan. "H-hei, bagaimana ini bisa—"

"Kesombonganmu," sambar Shinichi sambil berjalan menghampiri Ran. "Telah membuatmu gagal memenangkan permainan ini, Tet."

Tet menatap Shinichi tidak suka. "Oh ya?"

"Sejak awal aku sebenarnya tahu, kemampuan Ran yang serba terbatas tidak akan cukup untuk melawanmu di permainan terakhir," jelas Shinichi. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh Ran untuk bersikap seolah-olah kau berhasil menjebaknya padahal sesungguhnya dialah yang menjebakmu dengan strategi jitunya."

"Jebakan Kieninger," sahut Shiro sambil menarik abangnya mendekati Shinichi dan Ran. "Sulit dihindari."

Tet tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kemudian memutar badannya perlahan sambil berseru, "Lihat aku, Disboard! Aku, tuhan dunia ini, telah kalah dalam permainan catur melawan pendatang baru dari Beika!" Selesai berseru begitu, Tet perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga ia mencapai tanah. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Ran, lalu menyalami gadis itu. "Selamat atas kemenangan tak terdugamu itu. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Ran tersenyum. "Mengembalikanku, Shinichi, Sora, dan Shiro ke dunia asal kami."

"Mudah," sahut Tet sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Kemudian seluruhnya gelap bagi mereka berempat.

Ran mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, entah mengapa bagian itu terasa sakit. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat sebuah mesin permainan dengan lampu menyala-nyala yang dilatarbelakangi sebuah ruang keluarga lengkap dengan televisi, rak buku, serta beberapa kursi malas. Masih kebingungan, ia meraba-raba dengan kedua tangannya. Empuk, rupanya ia berada di atas sebuah sofa.

 _Dimana aku?_ batin gadis itu sambil menopangkan kepala pada tangannya, merasa pusing. Kembali ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya jelas, ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Kudou.

"Shinichi?" panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda," ujar Ran dengan nada sebal. "Mengejutkanku dengan pura-pura tidak ada di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu? Hentikan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengejutkanmu," balas sebuah suara dari koridor. Tak lama, muncul sesosok pemuda yang Ran kenali sebagai Shinichi. "Sebelum kau bangun, aku pergi ke dapur untuk minum."

"Kita sudah di rumahmu, ya?" tanya Ran masih sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Duh, kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Biar kuperiksa," ujar Shinichi sambil menghampiri Ran lalu memeriksa kepala gadis itu. "Hmm... hanya sedikit memar. Sedikit diusap juga kau akan sembuh, kok." Shinichi kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di samping Ran. "Badanku juga rasanya sakit-sakit, entah kenapa."

Ran hanya membalas kata-kata Shinichi dengan senyum. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, berusaha merasa tenang setelah bulan-bulan penuh catur di Disboard. "Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Shiro dan Sora, ya?"

"Pasti jauh lebih sakit-sakitan daripada kita," tukas Shinichi asal sambil memejamkan matanya. "Pukul berapa sekarang, Ran?"

Ran membuka matanya lalu menatap langsung jam dinding yang digantung di atas televisi. "Hmm... pukul lima sore, sepertinya. Badai salju belum juga berhenti, ya."

Shinichi ikut membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sambil berpikir keras. "Tampaknya..." pemuda itu membuka suara. "Selama apapun kita di Disboard, waktu di sini tidak berubah sama sekali."

Ran hanya bisa mengerjap mendengar perkataan Shinichi.

Shinichi kemudian menatap gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bilang pada siapapun soal ini, ya, Ran."

Ran mengangguk setuju. "Kau juga sebaiknya cepat-cepat menyingkirkan mesin itu sebelum ada orang lain yang memakainya."

"Tentu," jawab detektif itu.

Seminggu setelahnya, Profesor Agasa datang berkunjung ke rumah Shinichi beserta tiga orang anak kelas satu SD yang sering bertandang ke rumahnya. Sementara Shinichi dan Agasa sibuk mengobrol di perpustakaan, Shinichi membiarkan tiga anak iseng itu bermain di ruang keluarganya.

"Apa itu?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berbadan besar sambil menunjuk sebuah benda aneh yang tersembunyi di balik buku-buku Sherlock Holmes koleksi Shinichi.

"Biar kuambil," sahut anak lelaki yang kurus sambil menyingkirkan beberapa buku lalu mengambil mesin tersebut. "Hmm... tampak seperti mesin permainan."

"Ayo kita coba!" seru si gemuk antusias. Ia biarkan si kurus meletakkan mesin itu di atas karpet sebelum mereka mencobanya. Si gemuk menekan tombol merah pada mesin itu hingga akhirnya lampu pada mesin tersebut menyala-nyala.

"Ayumi ingin pakai helm yang ini!" Satu-satunya gadis dalam trio itu meminta sambil mengenakan helm merah muda yang ada ke kepalanya. "Mitsuhiko pakai yang biru saja!"

"Aku bagaimana?" tanya si gemuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sementara kedua temannya menggunakan helm berwarna berbeda yang sejenis.

"Genta kepalanya terlalu besar untuk memakai helm ini!" tukas si gadis sambil menikmati helmnya. "Genta bertugas tekan tombol saja!"

Si gemuk mendengus lalu mengangguk. Setelah kedua temannya selesai memakai helm dan sudah bersiap dengan _joystick_ masing-masing, ia menekan tombol yang menyala-nyala di mesin permainan.

Kemudian semua hening.

Shinichi dan Profesor Agasa kemudian muncul dari koridor. Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga Kudou yang hangat dan nyaman. Anehnya, mereka tidak menemukan satu anakpun di sana. Jangankan anak, makhluk hidup saja nihil.

"Dimana anak-anak itu?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Mungkin mereka kembali ke rumahku duluan, mereka memang anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam," ujar Agasa sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah Kudou. "Aku pulang, ya."

Shinichi mengangguk. Matanya kemudian menangkap benda mencurigakan yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah ruang keluarga rumahnya.

Mesin permainan yang dia dan Ran pakai dulu.

 _Gawat._

 **FIN**


End file.
